Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs
Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs is a Jurassic Park toy-line released by Kenner/Hasbro in 1999. This line primarily consisted of repaints from the previous Jurassic Park and The Lost World series. The toys were used to promote the Universal Studios Island of Adventure attractions. This would be Kenner's final Jurassic Park toy-line before the company's operations in Cincinati were closed down by Hasbro in 2000. Humans with Dinosaurs ''Baryonyx'' with Dino Tracker The Baryonyx has jungle colors. Pulling the jaw down makes it grasp human figures and thrash them around. The tracker is a repaint of Peter Ludlow from the TLW Series 1 toyline. He comes with the same weapons. The Baryonyx also comes with restraints painted golden - one to go on the arms to stop it from clawing, and one to go on the jaws to stop it from biting. ''Pachycephalosaurus'' with Dino Trainer Pressing a button on its leg makes it headbutt, knocking over human figures such as the trainer he comes with. The trainer is a repaint of Ajay Sidhu and has the head of Jaws Jackson. It comes with a repaint of the head, and the missiles can knock down small dinosaur figures. Oddly, this set is it does not come with capture gear. Young T-Rex with Dino Adventurer It has dino damage - a broken leg - probably from a Baryonyx attack. A cast can be put on, and on the head a muzzle can be put on. The adventurer is a repaint of Dieter Stark with the head of Jaws Jackson. He has a waist turning action and two guns painted gold, which is not necessary because he is facing a juvenile T. rex with a broken leg. Young T-Rex with Dino Hunter There is a mechanism to open the jaws. The jaws can trap human figures. It also comes with restraints, one tracking tag to go on the neck, one to go on the legs to stop it from walking away, and one piece to go on the jaws to stop it from biting. It also comes with dino damage, showing off organs and bone. The skin patch is hard to remove and put back. The hunter it comes with is a repaint of T. rex Turner, with the same bow. It can hit the young Tyrannosaurus. ''Stegosaurus'' with Dino Hunter The whipping action knocks small human and dino figures down. The restraints are the same and can be broken out of. The figure comes with dino damage showing some muscle and some shoulder bone, probably from a young T.rex attack. The hunter is a repaint of Ajay Sidhu with the head of Peter Ludlow. It comes with two guns, the same as Dieter Stark's. Dinosaurs ''Velociraptor This ''Velociraptor is a repaint of the TLW Series 1 "Cyclops" (due to one of its eyes being blinded) Raptor, coming with capture gear. ''Ornithosuchus This ''Ornithosuchus is a repaint of the JP Series 2 prototype Ornithosuchus, comes with capture gear. The beast features capture gear one piece goes on the legs and one that goes on the jaws to stop it from biting. The Ornithosuchus features dino damage. The tail can be pulled off, exposing the tail muscle and bone. ''Pteranodon'' and Hatchlings This Pteranodon is a repaint of the JP Series 1 Pteranodon and comes with hatchlings, which are also repaints. Young T-Rex This young T.rex is a repaint of the TLW Series 1 juvenile T-Rex. It comes with capture gear and cast. ''Triceratops This ''Triceratops is a repaint of the TLW Series 1 young Triceratops It comes with capture gear. Electronic Velociraptor This electronic Velociraptor is a repaint of the JP Series 1 electronic Velociraptor, comes with capture gear. Electronic Dilophosaurus This electronic Dilophosaurus is a repaint of the JP Series 1 electronic Dilophosaurus, comes with capture gear. This figure also comes with capture gear one piece is the JP raptor capture gear that goes on the arms and one piece is Ornithosuchus capture gear and goes on the head and stops it from biting. ''Lycaenops'' "Lynx" This Lycaenops is a repaint of the JP Series 2 Lycaenops, comes with capture. It is unknown why they renamed it Lynx. Pulling its legs back makes it bite clutching human and small dino figures, its jaws are less prone to damage this figure also has capture gear one piece goes on the neck another goes on the legs and one on the jaws the creature can break it off. Baryonyx This Baryonyx is a repaint of the TLW Series 2 Baryonyx, comes with capture gear. Velociraptor This Velociraptor is a repaint of the JP Series 1 Velociraptor, comes with capture gear. Dimetrodon This Dimetrodon is a repaint of the JP Series 1 Dimetrodon. It comes with capture gear. The repainted colors on this figures are swamp green wuth a yellow and slime green blotched sail. Like the prior sculpt, this figure has an action feature where pulling back the leg operated the mouth. The JP: Dinos Dimetrodon also has capture gear which is identical to the capture gear of the Ornithosuchus. One piece goes on the legs and one piece that goes around the jaws to stop it from biting. An update from the original mold, this figure's biting action gets broken less easily. Tanystropheus This Tanystropheus is a repaint of the JP Series 2 Tanystropheus, comes with capture gear. It can wrap its neck around human and small dino figures it also has capture gear it is one piece goes on the jaws to stopit from biting the same piece goes on the neck to stop it from constricting. Electronic Chasmosaurus This electronic Chasmosaurus is a repaint of the TLW Series 1 Chasmosaurus. Electronic Spinosaurus This electronic Spinosaurus is a repaint of the TLW Series 1 electronic Spinosaurus. raptor.jpg|Velociraptor ornithosuchus.jpg|Ornithosuchus pteranodon JPdinos.jpg|Pteranodon and Hatchlings young trex JPdinos.jpg|Young Tyrannosaurus triceratops JPdinos.jpg|Triceratops elecraptor.jpg|Electronic Velociraptor elecdilo.jpg|Electronic Dilophosaurus lynx.jpg|Lycaenops "Lynx" dio2.jpg|Baryonyx velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor dimetrodon JPdinos.jpg|Dimetrodon dio3.jpg|Tanystropheus dio4.jpg|Electronic Chasmasaurus dio7.jpg|Electronic Spinosaurus Prototypes Ornithosuchus with Dino Trapper This set was the only known unreleased figure/prototype of the JP:Dinosaurs line. Though only a few are known to exist, this set consisted of a repainted Ornithosuchus paired with a repainted Roland Tembo from The Lost World, with weapons and capture-gear. External links *JP:Dinosaurs at jurassictoys.net Category:Toy Line Category:Kenner